


[Podfic of] Natural

by Nolite101



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Written by: Minutia_R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolite101/pseuds/Nolite101
Summary: "Someone," said Howl with an ominous flourish of sleeves, "and I'm not naming names but it starts with an S—has tipped all my hair spells into the sink."In which Howl learns to stop worrying and love his natural hair color. In a way.





	[Podfic of] Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224805) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



[Please click here for MP3 through Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pl7qwojyn6n6bz9/Natural%20by%20Minutia%20R%20Final.mp3?dl=0)

[Please click here for Google Drive Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18cB95c_2g9CFm6xqYuw39V-hEUjEUP64)


End file.
